You Idiot
by brokenwriting
Summary: Darkstripe x Tigerstar fanfiction. After the Battle of BloodClan, Darkstripe is confused as to why he can't find StarClan. He knows he died, but why wasn't StarClan there to greet him? Everything seems to turn around when Darkstripe finds Tigerstar. But Tigerstar seems to act a bit... odd around Darkstripe. What's happening?
1. Darkstripe's Death

(Tigerstar x Darkstripe. Darkstripe's P.O.V.)

After Darkstripe was killed...

I sat up as soon as my head cleared. Last thing I remembered was gripping onto my half-brother, Graystripe, in a death match. He must have won, and now I was to meet my warrior ancestors.

I looked around, and saw no cat in sight. It was dark- there was only a shred of moonlight shining through the trees. The darkness was pressing in, threatening to suffocate me. I shuddered, crouching as low as I could.

Where was I? Where is StarClan? Where is my father, Tawnyspots? My grandmothers, Swiftbreeze and Rainfur? My grandfather, Adderfang? I was scared, alone, and very confused.

I stood up. I started running full-pelt, trying to get out of this dark forest and find StarClan.

xxx

I didn't know how long I had been running. I must had been a long time, because I was tired and hungry, more than I had ever been before.

I began to think as I sat down in the leaves. Maybe Graystripe had just made me lose conscience, and left me to die. The forest had lost to BloodClan, and ran away. BloodClan thought that I was dead, and left my body. That all made more sense than not finding StarClan. Besides, I hadn't done anything wrong! Why would StarClan punish _me?_

I lay down, curling up on the ground. _I'll just sleep until dawn, and then I'll find something to eat,_ I thought. _Then I can find out what happened._


	2. Brokenstar's Greeting

I sat up, yawning. It was a bit brighter, so I supposed that dawn was approaching. But, I saw no familiar landmarks. I heard no birds singing, no squirrels chattering, no monsters roaring on the Thunderpath. Was I in the forest I knew and loved? Or was I captive in another area as punishment for leaving ThunderClan? I had every right to leave ThunderClan. No just warrior would stand being bossed around by a kittypet!

I stood up, hoping to find something to satisfy my hunger. Leaf-bare was ending soon, so prey would be slightly easier to find. I walked through the dark forest, listening for the snap of a twig or the crunch of dead leaves. It was quite some time before I heard anything.

A twig snapped ahead of me. I dropped into a hunter's crouch, hearing bushes being rummaged through. I perked up my ears, trying to locate the animal. Whatever it was, it was big. I hoped that I could kill it for a good meal- I was starving!

The creature drew near, and, with a growl of defiance, I sprang up and crashed onto my prey, claws outstretched. I swiped with my claws, aiming for the head, but a familiar voice stopped me.

"Wait! That's mine!" the voice rasped. I looked up, surprised, as my prey wriggled out of my grasp. I growled. Whoever made me lose a meal was going to pay.

Out of a tree sprang an older cat. They were dark in color, with long whiskers. A scar made its way across the elder's face, crossing one eye and reaching to their jaw.

I crouched again, narrowing my eyes in a respectful gesture. Whoever this warrior was, he must be highly respected. Almost no cat could be able to hunt properly with one eye nearly blinded. Besides, I had a good felling who this cat was- Brokenstar, the ex-leader of ShadowClan.

Brokenstar rose up threateningly. He bared his teeth, and unsheathed his claws. I crouched even lower, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Who do you think you are, stealing that fox from me? I haven't eaten in three dawns, you idiot!" Brokenstar swiped a sharp claw at me, forging a sharp nick in my ear.

I dared not move. If I moved, he would surely attack me.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Let me know your name, so I can tear it to pieces!"

I shivered out a response. "D-Darkstripe! My n-name is Darkstripe!"

The elder stopped, looking down at me. "Darkstripe, eh?" Brokenstar cackled. "Ally of Tigerstar? Sit up, boy."

I followed Brokenstar's command, shivering from ear to tail. He approached me, sniffing my pelt. Finally, Brokenstar stopped, and looked me in the eye.

"Welcome to the Dark Forest, kiddo." Brokenstar laughed. "You've screwed up, kid, and now you'll pay the debt." He stalked off without another word.

When I managed to stop shivering, my mind began racing. The Dark Forest? Was I being punished?

 _Oh no,_ I thought. I'm never getting to StarClan, am I?


	3. Mapleshade's Hunger

**Hi! I'm the author, KnifeNoodles. Just a fair warning: CANNIBALISTIC TENDENCIES WILL PROCEED IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUCH CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **This chapter takes place in Mapleshade's P.O.V.**

 **I apologize in advance- I'm not very good at writing Mapleshade. Just stick with me, okay?**

* * *

Four moons without food. I'm so hungry, but I can't find any meat to satisfy my hunger. At this point, I'll eat anything- absolutely _anything._

Which is why I'm so relieved to find a snake slithering in the dark grass. I spring to catch it, but it curves away more quickly than me. It smells a bit like mouse, so it must have just had a meal. I hiss angrily when it escapes my claws a second time.

Just as I successfully pounce on the snake, a furry scrap rams into my side. I screech in surprise and anger, swiping blindly at the cat, who smells like a tom. I catch the tom on the side of the head, stunning him for a moment. I quickly spring on top of him, going to make him pay for losing my meal.

The dark tom yowls as I tear off clumps of his fur. He rapidly rolls onto his back, forcing me to flee a little ways. But, he isn't as quick getting up- I pounce on his soft belly, ripping open the flesh. The tom howls in pain, jumping up to try and get away, but I pin him down again.

The black tom looks up at me in horror. "I'm sorry- I thought that you were the fox that I'm tracking!" he howls.

I sneer at the warrior. "I'm no fox, mouse brain!" I snarl. "You're the size of an apprentice- easy prey for Mapleshade!"

The tom yowls, trying to get away from me. I rear back, preparing for a killing blow, but another creature slams into me, making me stagger away from my meal.

The animal growls, threatening to attack if I try anything.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm in the midst of a writer's block. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Until then, enjoy this cliffhanger.**


	4. Tigerstar's Rescue

**This chapter will proceed in Tigerstar's P.O.V.**

 **WARNING: MENTIONS OF CANNIBALISTIC TENDENCIES. If you are triggered by such content, please leave this chapter.**

Mapleshade growls in front of me. I'm beginning to get fairly tired of her trying to eat other cats. I know that food is scarce, and since we can't die, hunger pains torture us. But really? Cannibalism? We can't kill other cats here either, so why even try? We could probably eat them while they're still alive, but it would be very painful. Afterwards, the cat would be in severe pain until the organs, tissue, and fur grew back.

She's tried to capture me before, but I beat her. I've had to defend Brokenstar, too.

Mapleshade lunges at me, and I rear up to bat her away. The she-cat is very small compared to me, so I have no struggle pinning her down. She hisses various threats which I don't hear, I bit her shoulder, making her screech in pain. She manages to struggle away from me, running away whilst still yowling.

I huff, sitting down and licking my ruffled chest fur. I then turn around to look at the cat she was hunting, expecting to see Brokenstar or One-eye, but I'm greeted with a very confusing sight.

The cat who fearfully crouches before me is my old friend and companion- Darkstripe.

 **I promise that this should be the last chapter for a while that has cannibalism involved/mentioned.**


	5. Darkstripe's Confusion

**Takes place in Darkstripe's P.O.V.**

I looked up, fearful that the new cat would want to have me for breakfast, too. But when I looked the cat in the eyes, a burst of joy flooded my chest.

Standing before me was my old ally- Tigerstar. I was suddenly frozen in fear that he would scold me for getting in a fight with the she-cat. Or worse, be so hungry that he would eat me, too.

"Please don't eat me!" I suddenly yelped, crouching to spring away if Tigerstar lunged at me.

Tigerstar looked confused. "Listen, kid, Mapleshade's the only one who does that. She hasn't even been able to catch any other cat." He peered closely at me, happiness sparking in his eyes for a moment before it was quickly gone. "Darkstripe."

I sighed in relief, but continued to crouch until he ordered me otherwise. Tigerstar looked confused again, but soon understood.

"You don't have to listen to my orders anymore, Darkstripe." he assured me.

I slowly sat up. "Why not?" I asked.

Tigerstar snorted. "We're kinda dead, right? There are no more Clans, no more warrior code, no more StarClan, no more anything. Here, we only know hunger, pain, and loneliness."

I looked up at the large tom, thinking hard. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"What if we all just banded together? You know, started our own little Clan? Everyone here could band together, and-" I stopped when Tigerstar glared at me.

"We can't. Each and every cat in this cursed place has to walk their path of darkness alone." he snarled.

I backed away, ears flat to my head. Dead or not, Tigerstar is pretty intimidating.

I nodded in understanding. This was our punishment. But what for?

I voiced my question out loud. Tigerstar grunted in amusement.

"Probably from poisoning that kit. Jeez, kid, are you really this clueless?" Tigerstar replied. He swiped a tongue over my ear, and I squeaked in surprise. He looked as confused as I felt.

"What was that for?" I asked timidly. Tigerstar had never shown affection, especially not to me.

"You're going to get pretty lonely here, kid. It's best to get comfort whenever you find a cat- save for Mapleshade. Stay away from her. She may be small, but she's pretty powerful." Tigerstar grunted, turning away. "Bye, kid!" he called as he leaped away into the darkness.

I sat down again, feeling happier that my mentor was walking the Dark Forest with me. _Wait no, that's not the reason!_ I shouted at myself.

 _There's another reason, isn't there?_ a tiny voice in my head asked.

I shook the feeling away. Who cares? We're all going to wander alone here forever, anyways.


	6. Tigerstar's Confession

**Last chapter! Woo!**

 **Tigerstar's P.O.V.**

* * *

I sprint away from Darkstripe, confusing feelings plaguing my mind. I feel a lightness in my chest when I think about him, and feel kind of dizzy. I've felt this feeling before, but only once- when I was with Sasha.

I know this feeling.

It's love.

* * *

 **Darkstripe's P.O.V.**

* * *

As Tigerstar leaps away, I can't help but wonder why he was so frantic to leave. I didn't want him to go away, but I guess he has to.

I decide to hunt again, hoping that I can find a meal. The fox I was trying to track must be long gone by now.

xxx

Two days later, I successfully catch a large rabbit. I munch on it happily, hunger finally satisfied. After I finish, I settle into grooming my matted pelt. I pick out thorns, leaves, and twigs caught in my fur.

After finishing up my grooming, I settle down for a nice nap. I am just able to doze off, when something prods my shoulder. I look up, and see Tigerstar looming over me. His eyes are hard, and I'm suddenly fearful that he has resorted to Mapleshade's way of coping.

But, the large warrior just looks at the remains of my rabbit. He nods towards it, asking if he can have the rest. I nod back, letting him finish it off.

When he's finished, Tigerstar curls up beside me.

"I love you, you idiot," he mumbles before drifting off.

I'm caught by surprise, realizing that Tigerstar has feelings for me. Or maybe he's too tired to realize that I'm not his mate. I doubt that's the case.

I take a moment to function properly. I bend my head close to Tigerstar's flicking my tongue over his ear. "I love you, too," I whisper. "You big idiot."


End file.
